Angel
by SilverPhoenix-21
Summary: Angels don't always have to be supernatural beings. Short. One-shot.


This was just something I wrote because I was bored one night. Short and simple. I'm still working on my other story though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Too bad…

* * *

So now what? What's going to happen to me? Everything I've ever known has turned out to be a lie. My entire life has been one big lie. What's going to happen? What am I supposed to do? I'm stuck on this pitiful excuse for a planet. I want to go home, but they won't let me back to Irk.

Zim remained silent on the couch. He was decommissioned, the Tallest had bore it down upon him themselves. What was worse, he was exiled a second time. His whole mission had been a fraud.

He felt something wet form at the corner of his eye. He blinked it away. He watched GIR sitting on the floor in front of him, his eyes glued to the television. There was a strange looking human with wings on the screen holding a human child. Zim recognized it as an angel. They were supposed to be the guardians of lives or something. 9;

GIR suddenly giggled at something on the TV. Zim sighed. The SIR unit had no idea. Zim found that he actually envied the insane little robot at that moment. GIR was always happy wherever he happened to be or whoever he was with. At times he seemed to be completely oblivious to everything else that was going on around him. Now was one of those times. He had no idea at all.

Tears started coming back to Zim's eyes. Something deep in his mind was screaming at him not to cry. Perhaps it was the soldier's training. Zim found that he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore and he was too hurt to keep it all inside. He folded his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

"Why are you crying Master?" Zim looked up. GIR was standing in front of him with a sad expression on his face. Zim didn't know what to say. "GIR...," was all he managed to choke out. GIR stared at him questioningly. A Krazy Taco commercial started playing on the TV and GIR turned his attention to the screen again.

Zim watched him sit back on the floor. For just a moment, he thought his little robot was more than just a machine. That thought was washed away when GIR turned his back to him. GIR was programmed to respond in certain situations and Zim doubted that the SIR could actually feel such strong emotion like he was feeling now.

Zim realized that he really was alone, with nowhere to run and no one to look to. Earth was now his prison. He would remain there until the day his life ended. There was nothing to live for anymore.

_Nothing to live for..._The thought struck him like a kick to the gut. _There's no reason for continuing. I'd rather die here and now than face a lifetime of rotting away on this filthy planet_. A cold darkness was creeping in around him. _No...I can't do that...I...I must...there's nothing left, no reason..._The walls began closing in on him. It was too late. The thought was now embedded in his mind and he couldn't make it go away.

"NOOOO!" Zim ran into the kitchen and went down into the base. GIR stared after him, startled and confused by his master's outbreak.

Zim ran into a dark corner of his lab. Tears were streaming down his face and he whimpered as he took a heavy metal object from his pak. He held the gun at arm's length and leveled the barrel with his heart. He shut his eyes tight. Images of the Tallest, GIR, Dib, and Irk played themselves over and over in his mind. He breathed deeply and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang. Zim's body froze but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. He was still in his lab, the gun was still in his hand. He thought he had somehow missed, but the barrel still pointed directly at his chest. He looked down and saw a small metal hand placed between his body and the weapon. It was blackened and sparking as it opened to reveal a gold bullet. Zim stared at GIR. He had never seen him so confused and...scared?

Zim dropped the gun as he stared into GIR's sad eyes. He sank to floor, his entire body shaking. GIR sat next to him and tilted his head to the side, still not quite understanding why his master had tried to kill himself.

"Master, what's wrong?" GIR touched the Irken on the arm. Zim didn't answer. GIR watched the tears flow down Zim's face one by one. He remembered the flying human on the TV and how it had made the small human child feel better. GIR smiled to himself and leaned forward, wrapping his metallic arms around his master.

Zim was taken aback by the gesture but made no effort to push the little robot away. He looked down at GIR. His head was resting where Zim had aimed the gun. Zim closed his eyes and held the SIR unit tightly against his body. He lowered his head and smiled softly.

"Thank you, GIR."


End file.
